Blog użytkownika:Halszka454/Cena Miłości
Jesteś? Kliknij tak i komentuj! ☺ Tak.☺ Wstęp ☺ Historię przeniosę z Berk- osobne historie... Jest to opowieść o pięknej dziewczynie imieniem Eleonora (im. z j. włoskiego). Na razie na tamtym blogu historia jest skromna. Za długa na jeden roździał. Zamierzam poszerzyć ją i dodać kilka momentów. Rozpisać dane wątki, opisać dzieciństwo, dodać inne gadżety. Berk, osobne historie. Miłego czytania i niecierpliwego oczekiwania ☺ Zapraszam tu lub Tu Wasza Halszka454 Drastyczne sceny Uwaga! powiadanie będzie gdzieniegdzie zawierać treści o charakterze brutalnym lub drastyczne momenty. To dla nastroju utworu i ciekawości. Nie są one jednak tak okropne jak w thillerach! left ''#1'' Dołączone... '' Droga córeczko! 12 marzec'' '' Dziś twoje urodziny. Konkretnie pierwsze. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi i tacie. Tu nie będziesz szczęśliwa ani bezpieczna, dlatego w nadziei, że zrozumiesz, zostawiamy cię. '' '' Jest dosyć ciepło, dlatego wybraliśmy jeziorko. Od dwóch dni Cię szukają. Twoje imię brzmi Eleonora. Zapisuję to w nadziei, że ktoś dobry cię znajdzie. Wracając do poszukiwań. Jesteś wyjątkowa. Ty jeszcze tego nie widzisz, ale zobaczysz. Stwarzasz zagrożenie dla prześladowców. Pamiętaj, kochamy Cię. Gdziekolwiek będziesz, my będziemy z tobą duchem. Kiedy to czytasz, możliwe, że nie żyję ja, lub tata, albo oboje. '' '' Mam nadzieję i liczę na twoje zrozumienie. Mamy nadzieję, że dobrzy ludzie Cię znajdą i będziesz bezpieczna.'' '' Twoja mama Anna i twój tata Nody'' P.S. Zawsze będziemy z tobą duchem. Eleonora zwana El przeczytała list ze łzami w oczach. El-'' Oni chcieli mnie chronić... Wtedy Gothi podała jej drugi liścik. '' Dobry człowieku/Dobra kobieto 12 marzec '' Znalazłeś/aś ten list i zapewne moją córkę. Proszę zaopiekuj się nią lub oddaj w dobre ręce i przekaż list.'' '' Dziewczynyce niech będzie na imię Eleonora. Opiekuj się nią dobrze. Mała nie jest na nic chora, wręcz przeciwnie. Jest grzeczna. Naucz ją lub zaprowadź do nauczyciela jakiegoś fachu. Niech nauczy się na siebie zarabiać. '' '' Pamiętaj o opiece lub oddaniu w dobre ręce i o imieniu Eleonora. Oddaj Eleonorze oba listy lub tylko ten jeden do niej w dniu jej 18 urodzin.'' '' Anna i Nody'' Teraz Eleonora poznała prawdę i była zszokowana. Zagrożenie, wyjątkowość? Ona wyjątkowa? Jedyn ie urodą. W innym świetle była zwyczajną sierotą. Nie potrafiła krzywdzić celowo. Więc dlaczego ktoś jej szukał? #2 Powrót do przeszłości Mała dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka chodzi po lesie. Zbiera kwiaty- starannie dobiera kolory. Wyciąga wstążkę i wiąże kwiaty w bukiet. Potem owoc swej pracy wkłada do wiklinowego koszyka. I znów to samo. Znów zbieranie, wiązanie. I tak przez kolejne 5 razy. W końcu bukiety nie mieszczą się w koszyku. Uf. Niezbyt ciężkie. Ale widok małej dziewczynki samej w lesie? Jakby porzucona. Po części tak. Drepcze w małych bucikach, sukience ze skóry i warkoczykiem, który zdradza, że nie jest zupełnie cały czas bez opieki. A w wiosce? Ktoś pomaga rozłożyć stolik. Za bukiecik, bułeczka lub owoc albo kawałek mięsa. Czasami jakiś kawałek, większy kawałek, skóry na ubranie. Brzmi źle. Ale to wydarzyło się naprawdę. 12-latka. A w około? Jaki i owce. Siedzi i pilnuje trzody. Pod wieczór? Doi i czasami strzyże. Dobrzy ludzie oddają trochę wełny. Czasami dorzucają mleko lub mięso. Teraz zbiór kwiatów odstawiono na bocznicę. Dziewczynka utrudzona pracą. To widok sieroty. 16 lat. Piękna panna z włosami długimi do pasa. Jasna cera i szaragdowo zielone oczy, jak kamień szlachetny , a odbija się w nich obraz twej duszy. Oczy widzące wszystko. I zgrabna postura. Ale to u niej normalne. Co robi? Zbiera kwiaty. Ale nie tak jak 9-latka. O nie. Te kwiaty to zioła. A bukiety? Też je robi. Bo chyba domyślasz się, że to ciągle ta sama sierota. A wyglądająca ona jak kwitnący kwiat. Stworzenie niezwykłej urody. Urody zdolnej rozkochać każdego. Ale opiekunka to nie to samo co rodzina. Tak wyglądał powrót do przeszłości Eleonory. Tym zajmowała się. Ale pomagała jej Gothi. A ona pomaga całą sobą. Pomaga bardzo dużo. Dlatego dzieczyna ma wobec niej dług wdzięczności dożywotni. Do pozbierania wspomnień w całość zmusiły listy od rodziców. Nagle słychać otwieranie drzwi. Kobieta-'' Moja córka zachorowała. Pomożesz drogie dziecko? #3 Specjalny dar zwany talentem ''El-'' Tu ścisnąć, tam przytrzymać. Trochę mikstury. Tam odrobina maści. Zawinąć szmatką. Zimny okład na czoło, Aha! Kwiat róży. Dodać do maści kilka płatków, ubić i zetrzeć. Posmarować plecy. Smarować co wieczór przez 3 dni. Wyzdrowieje. ''Kobieta-'' Dziękuję drogie dziecko. Masz ogromny talent. Wyzdrowieje na pewno? ''El-'' Ależ proszę nie martwić się na zapas. Wyzdrowieje. Macie tu jeszcze konfiture z róży. Najlepiej, aby codziennie dostawała łyżkę, np. na kanapce. Tak. El miała niezwykły talent do medycyny. Dzięki lekcjom Gothi poznała zioła. Teraz skutecznie pomagała ludziom w wiosce. Leczyła, dawała różne rady na temat życia w zdrowiu i tak dalej. Jednak nie to miało czynić ją wyjątkową. To nie o tym darze napisała jej matka. Dziewczyna pożegnała się z kobietą. Choroba nękała tę dziewczynę przez kilka dni. A Eleonora/? Wyleczyła ją. Nie do końca, ale za 3 dni tamta chora dziewczyna będzie jak nowa. Cudowne uczucie- ratujesz komuś życie. I jedna osoba, która namieszała tym, że istnieje. Niezwykłej urody, czarujący i silny wybraniec El. Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Ale jedną cechą budują wspólnie mur. Ta cecha to... Nieśmiałość. Chociaż czują to samo, to właśnie ta cecha powoduje stopniowy przyrost muru. A oni walczą z tym murem. I z tą cechą. I ciągną to od 4 lat. #4 Koszmarny sen Eleonorze dzień minął dobrze. W sumie nic ciekawego. Rutyna. Zbieranie ziół i robienie bukietów. Szczególnie robienie bukietów. Nikt dziś nie przychodził po El. Jeszcze wieszanie ziół pod strzechą. To nie jakiś rytuał. Po prostu- zwykłe suszeni e ziółek. W końcu po nudnym, ale udanym dniu, Eleonora poszła spać. Śniły jej się dwa sny. Wszędzie smoki. Mówią ludzkim głosem. Chcą czegoś od niej. Ją ostrzec- chyba. Co chwila zlatują się nowe. O nie! Czerwona śmierć. Jakaś miła. Też gada. Ostrzega. Ale o czym? Jacy znowu nieprzyjaciele! Nie, nie! To nie możliwe. Kto by mnie chciał skrzywdzić? Nic nikomu nie zrobiłam. List? List od rodziców. Ale to... Nie! Ogień! Nie!!! I obudziła się. Gdy zobaczyła swój pokój, uspokoiła się i poszła spać ponownie. Tym razem sen był straszny... Kto ty jesteś? Nie znam cię! Gdzie ja jestem? Możesz mi to Wytłumaczyć? Jesteś na mojej wyspie, w moim domu i to ta zadaje pytania Wypuść mnie! Wypuść! Chce do domu! Chce do... Cisza! To ja tu rządze! Nie pójdziesz do domu. Jesteś zbyt wyjątkowa. Straże! Zamknąć ją w piwnicy. I podpalić! W ciemnej piwnycy poczuła dym. Nie! Ogień! Wszędzie! Ratunku!!! I znów się obudziła. Znów zobaczyła szafki, krzesło, ubranie- codzienny widok. Była w swoim pokoju. Bezbieczna. Na 100% na berk. Czuła, że zbliża się świt. Poszła znów spać, ale tym razem nic strasznego się jej nie śniło. Pomyślała, że powie o tym Gothi. Ale jeśli ona przesadzi? Teraz miała trudny wybór; powiedzieć i spodziewać się nie wiadomo czego, czy nie powiedzieć i dusić to w sobie. #5 Runy Gothi Był cudowny dzień. Eleonora postanowiła dokładnie opowiedzieć swoje sny Gothi. Być może coś znaczą. Może El była zielarką ale nie szamanką. Nie znała się na "tych sprawach" czyli czarach i przepowiedniach. U Gothi było jak zwykle... Gothi wysłuchała dwóch snów. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Zaczęła kreślić runy. Eleonora, jako jej ucze nnica, znała te runy. Oto ich tłumaczenie... Pierwszy sen, nie mogę ci go przetłumaczyć. Wkrótce sama poznasz jego znaczenie. '' ''Drugi sen to zapowiedź tego co będzie. Uważaj, ale wiedz, że przeznaczenie niełatwo oszukać. Miej się na baczności. Ma to coś wspólnego z twoim darem. ''El-'' Tyle? Gothi skinęła potwierdzająco głową. -Hm... Dziwne. Niby objaśniła, ale ja czułam znaczenie. I dlaczego nie może mi przetłumaczyć pierwszego snu? Sama mam poznać jego znaczenie? Dlaczego nie mogę go poznać teraz. Moje życie z dnia na dzień staje się dziwniejsze. A co jutro? A jeśli złe sny nawiedzą mnie i tej nocy? To zapowiedzi tego co będzie. Ale Gothi mówiła, że nie da się oszukać przeznaczenia. Och. Muszę się z tym przespać. Straciłam dziś trzeźwość myślenia. Po przebudzeniu, myślę, że słońce będzie wysoko, pójd ę do lasu. Tam zawsze myślę. Ten zapach sprawia, że mój umysł trzeźwieje. Tylko żeby znów nie nawiedziły mnie te sny. Mimo obaw drzemka przebiegła bez strachu. Sny nie nawiedziły dziewczyny. Nawet nie pamiętała, co się jej śniło. #6 Spotkanie Eleonora obudziła się. Słońce było jeszcze wysoko. Postanowiła mimo wszystko iść do lasu. ''Chłopak-'' Eleonoro! Eleonora odwróciła się i zobaczyła... Aro! Najprzystojniejszego, najdzielniejszego, i w ogóle najlepszego chłopaka na Berk. Przynajmniej w jej oczach. Nie był w cale naj, ale cechy się zgadzały. Dziewczyna była nim oczarowana od samego początku- od dnia, kiedy to zobaczyła go poraz pierwszy- Kiedy miała 6 lat. Teraz czuła, że go kocha. On czuł to samo, ale... Dzielił ich mur, któru tworzyli razem- bariera nieśmiałości. ''El (lekko przyrumieniona)- Witaj Aro. Co tam u ciebie? - i uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. On, ku zaskoczeniu Eleonory, odwzajemnił uśmiech. Aro-'' Witaj El. Słuchaj, moja siostra zachorowała, a ty jesteś uczennicą Gothi więc... ''El-'' No tak... - była zawiedziona, no ale czegóż więcje mógłby od niej chcieć?- Dobrze... Ja... tam będę. Za niedługo i...- z trudem powstrzymywała łzy i uścisk w gardle. ''Aro-'' Ja... Ten... No... Bądź szybko!- i odszedł. Był zły na siebie. Chciał jej to powiedzieć, ale zabrakło mu odwagi. Coś w jej oczach. Zajaśniały dziką zielenią. Jak u zwierzęcia. U kota, który jest podekscytowany. To sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej poczuł się... Słaby... Eleonora zbierała ze sobą wszystkie zioła. Czego mógł od niej chcieć? Chyba nie myślała, że powie " O Eleonoro, kocham cię i zawsze będę". To było nie-re-al-ne! O dziewczęca naiwności. W domu u Aro okazało się, że jego siostra, Aly, zachorowała na poważną chorobę. ''El-'' To kwiat. Paloneria. Teraz jej pyłek jest aktywny. Dostał się do jedzenia. To bardzo poważna choroba. Nie łatwo ją uleczyć. Potrzebujecie ziół i mikstur. Macie tu konfiturę różaną. Tak, pomoże. Róża to dobre antidotum. Tutaj maść, do smarowania pleców- z dodatkiem róży i leśnych ziół. Tutaj zioła do parzenia napoju- bez róży. Będą lekko gorzkie. Konfitura- rano. Maść- w południe. Napój z ziół- wieczorem. Oprócz tego zakaz jedzenia ryb. I tak nie wiadomo czy wyzdrowieje. To niebezpieczna choroba dla największych smoków, a dla 16-latki- śmierć. Bądźmy dobrej myśli. Do zobaczenia jutro, na kontrolę. Następna za 3 dni licząc od dzisiaj! Bywajcie Wszyscy ją pożegnali. To dobra dziewczyna i o tym wiedzieli. A Aro znów nie zdobył się na odwagę. Znów stchórzył. #7 Nieświadoma W nocy dziewczyna nie mogła zasnąć. Oj tak. Zupełnie nie mogła. Trochę gnębiła ją myśl o tym, że ta dziewczyna może umrzeć. Trochę była zagubiona. Nie wiedziała o co chodzi z tym Aro. Co chciał jej powiedzieć? W końcu jednak zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że ktoś ściąga ją z łóżka. Przez wszceśni ejsze koszmary myślała, że to sen. Nie wiedziała, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Teraz jechała w jakimś wozie, gdzieś daleko. Nadal utkwiona w przekonaniu, że to tylko sen. A jak się obudzi będzie w swoim kochanym, zwyczajnym, pokoju. Tak. Bezpieczna. I pójdzie do rodziny Aro i do Gothi. A wszystko będzie dobrze. Jednak teraz fantazje tak realne, odbiegały od rzeczywistości. Zbliżali się do twierdzy. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Ukazała się im dziewczyna- w jej wieku. Brunetka z kruczoczarnymi włosami i pięknymi, szarymi oczami. Nieznajoma niedostrzegła pobudki dziewczyny. W istocie miała jej pilnować. Służyła jemu. Była jego bratanicą. Nauczył ją walczyć i być równie bezwzglądną. To cechy dziedziczne tej rodziny. Rodziny Phoenix-ów. A nazywano ich tak, bo z każdej walki wychodzili cało. Z ranami groźnymi dla największych mocarzy. A ciało każdego z mężczyzn w rodzinie pokrywały blizny. ''Rough-'' Wstałaś?- rzuciła tonem wyższości. Wiedziała, że dziewczyna nawet przed porwaniem nic nie znaczyła ''El-'' Tak... Auu. Moja głowa. -przetarła oczy i potrząsnęła głową. - Ktoś ty? Gdzie jestem. Dokąd jedziemy? Pytam się i... ja... ''Rough-'' (przerywa jej)- Jeszcze jedno słowo, pocharatam ci tą buźke i zostawię bliznę na całe życie! Mojemu wujkowi nie zależy na twoim wyglądzie. Bylebyś była żywa. Tylko taka jesteś potrzebna. I część przejeżdżki upłynęła w ciszy. Eleonora stosowała się do zasad. Nie chciała się oszpecić. Bo co by zrobił Aro? No i sama sobie by się nie podobała. To było bardzo ważne. ''Rough-'' Jestem Rough. Twoje imie znam. Jeśli będziesz grzeczna zachowasz buźke w całości bez blizn i ran. Niedługo poznasz wójka. On to nic w porównaniu... ze mną! #8 Opowieść Urodziłam się niedaleko. Moim ojcem jest młodszy brat króla. Miałam szczęście. Wuj polubił mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Potem uczył mnie walki i innych rzeczy. Stałam się jego ulubioną bratanicą, a ma ich 3. Każdą od brata. W sumie on nie ma córki. I oczywiście uważa, że jemu przyda się tylko syn. A ma dwóch. Mniejsza z tym. Jestem jego ulubioną bratanicą. Mam teraz 18 lat. Rok temu przeprowadziłam się do zamku- za zgodą rodziców. Jest cudownie. Kocham wujaszka. Dzięki niemu nauczyłam się sztuki wojennej i tych rzeczy. Obecnie mu pomagam w chwytaniu jenców lub porywaniu.Dzięki wujowi, będę sobie mogła wybrać męża i w ogóle- co chcę w życiu robić. Przekonał rodziców, że jestem typem niezależnej. Mam jeszcze siostrę w wieku lat 10 i brata w wieku- starszego ode mnie. W sumie wuj jest miły, jeśli kogoś lubi i troszczy się o bliskich. ''El- ''Ciebie rodzice nie porzucili. Ale zrobili to aby mnie chronić. ''Rough-'' Znam twoją historię. Wuj dużo razy mi opowiadał. To znaczy o tym, jak byłaś mała. Ale czekaj. W sumie czemu ja się teraz przed tobą ujawniła. Stosujesz magię? Powiedz! wuj opowiadał, że jesteś niezwykła. ''El-'' Co, ja i czary? Jestem tylko skromną zielarką. Nie potrafię czarować! To ty się tu rozklejasz... Ja chce nareszcie do domu. I poderwała się do ucieczki. Zatrzymała ją Rough. ''Rough-'' W skrócie. Wołają na mnie Ro, a ty, jeśli zrobisz jeden krok w stronę wyjścia pożegnasz się z urodą. Chyba już o tym mówiłam. I pytanie. Co chcesz mieć na buźce? Jakąś cyferkę, znak ? ''Żołnierz-'' Jaśnie pani! Dojeżdżamy do zamku twego wuja. ''Rough (cicho)-'' Na Odyna. Masz szczęście czarownico. #9 Leopar z Phoenix'ów ''Leopar-'' Jak zapewnie wiesz. Powiedziałaś jej droga Rouch?- to zdanie wypowiedział z miłością, z jaką mówi się do dzieci. ''Rough-'' Ta jest! Wasza Wysokość... ''Leopar-'' Jestem królem tutaj. A ty jesteś Eleonora, tak? ''El-'' To ja wodzu. ''Leopar-''Ach tak, ale wolę tytuł króla, choć masz rację, jestem wodzem. Ale teraz mów prawdę. Tylko nie próbuj wymijać! Nie zawsze jestem taki miły. Ty jesteś Niezwykłym Dzieckiem. ''El-'' Najdroższy wodzu. Nie znam określenia Niezwykłe Dziecko. Nie wiem co ono znaczy. Nawet stara szamanka dawno temu nie powiedziała mi o tym ''Leopar-'' Czy to ty jesteś... Inaczej- rozmawiasz ze smokam? ''El-'' Ależ potężny wodzu. Nikt nie potrafi. Nawet jeźdźcy smoków. Smoki rozumieją tylko siebie nawzajem. To tak, jakby rozmawiać z żabą! 'Leopar: Spodziewałem się, że będziesz bardziej niezwykła. Rough? To na pewno ona?- dziewczyna skinęła głową- Ty się nigdy nie mylisz. Jesteś jak twój ojciec- mój ulubiony brat. Ale czemu to dziewcze nie odpowiada? Rough. Zajmiesz się nią. ''Rough-'' Mam ukarać, zająć się? O szlachetny wuju? ''Leopar-'' Hm... Spróbuj przekonać. Jeśli chcesz, ukarz. Pozwalam ci. Może kiedyś zostaniesz moją prawą ręką? Wszystkiemu przyglądali sie synowie wodza. ''Etan-'' Rough prawą ręką? To cudowne! ''Jaret-'' Masz rację. Zasłużyła. Jest dla nas jak siostra. #10 Nie rzucaj imion na wiatr Rough starała się za wszelką cenę wyciągnąć cokolwiek z Eleonory. Biedna, nieświadoma dziewczyna nic nie wiedziała o tych nazwach. Nie miała pojęcia o niczym. A bratanica wodza była bardzo przekonująca. Jej oczy błyszczały dziwnym srebrem. Nienturalnym. I zmuszały do mówienia. O dziwo El się opierała. Obie miały ten dar, ale żadna o nim nie wiedziała. I tak zielarka nie wiedziała o talencie. Ani o tym, który ma też Rough, ani o swoim własnym. ''Rough-'' O ty. Musisz coś wiedzieć. Musisz- mówiła to szorstko (w końcu imię nie rzucone na wiatr)- Ty na pewno coś wiesz. Wuj nigdy się nie myli. Co z tego, że wychowałaś się w takim miejscu. Albo powiesz, albo. W końcu nie wytrzymała. Rzuciła zielarkę na podłogę. Przycisnęła. Podniosła bluzkę i wyryła znak, który odpowiada literze "L". Jakże Eleonora krzyczała. Jakże płakała. Ostrze wbiało się powoli, boleśnie i bezlitośnie. W końcu dzieło skończone. Pozostanie blizna, płytka ale widoczna. Jednak Rough miała poczucie współczucia. Zrobiła opatrunek. ''Rough-'' znów szorstko- Ty nic nie wiesz. Ale to musisz być ty. - oczy lśniły dziewczynie kocim blaskiem- Twoje oczy. Błyszczą tym blaskiem. Przestań! Wuj się dowie, a ja! - nagle dziewczyna dostrzegła, że Eleonora nie wie o co jej chodzi. Rough podała jej lusterko. El spostrzegła swój wzrok i źrenice kota- Widzisz? To mój sekret. Ja... Ja... Jestem... #11 Dwa dary Odmieńcem! Zauważyłam to. Wiesz kiedy? 10 lat temu, kiedy skaleczyłam się w nogę. Zrobiłam opatrunek. Spojrzałam w lusterko. Zobaczyłam moje oczy. Srebrne- nie szare. Dzikie jak oczy wilka. Wiem tylko, że potrafię kogoś przekonać do gadania. Ale wiem, że jest coś jeszcze. Nie odkryłam reszty umięjętności. To była przemowa Ro. ''El- '' Jesteśmy... Takie same. Ale ja mogę przekonywać?- i spojrzała głęboko w oczy Ro. ''Ro-'' E-e. Ale teraz twoje oczy wyglądają jak oczy smoka. Czekaj idę coś załatwić z wujem. W sali tronowej ''Ro-'' Wuju ''Leopar-'' Tak Rough? ''Ro-'' Idę cię poinformować, że zabieram tę Eleonorę czy jak jej tam do lasu. Wczoraj znalazłam takie drzewo. Trudno się goją po nim rany. A ona nic nie powiedziała. Może to odświeży pamięć jej? ''Leopar-'' Dobrze, ale zanim się całkowicie ściemni, masz być w zamku. Mimo wszystko martwię się o ciebie, a jeśli ona zwieje. ''Ro-'' Nie zwieje! Dzięki wujaszku. W pokoju Ro ''El-'' Mmmm.... Śliczny pokój... ''Ro-'' Dzięki. Ale teraz słuchaj. Idziemy do lasu. Myślę, że może tam odnajdziemy nasze dary. Ale musisz się poświęcić. Powiedziałam wujowi, że zabieram cię na tortury, które odświeżą ci pamięć. Nie mogę zwrócić ci wolności. Na dodatek muszę cię trochę pocharatać, ale zwykłym drewnem. ''El-'' Zgoda. Ufam ci Rough. - i przytuliła bratanicę wodza. W lesie dziewczyny zwinnie umykały. Nareszcie znalazły się na polanie. Próbowały to odnaleźć. Skupiały myśli. Ale nic. Nagle zewsząd pojawiły się wilki. ''Ro-'' Kto to mówi? ''El-'' Ja nic nie mówię. ''Ro-'' Ale ktoś tak. "Uwaga! Ofiary... Otoczyć. Dzisiaj bracia i siostry kolacja" Wreszcie Rough uświadomiła sobie. Wilki. Dziewczyna rozumiała zwierzęta. Musiała coś zrobić. Wykorzystać dar. Kucnęła i podeszła do lidera- wystrzeżył kły złowrogo. - Nic ci nie zrobię. Rozumiesz? Wilk zawarczał- Zjem cię! -Ani mi się waż! Wilk zdziwiony pisknął -Bracia- atakować ją! Zanim którykolwiek się ruszył, Rough powiedziała: -Nie atakować. Słyszałam was. Jesteście głodne. Ja was rozumiem, ale musimy przeżyć. Alfo! Słuchaj! Wypuść nas, a jutro znajdziecie świeży posiłek. -Widzę, że należysz do pradawnego rodu. Jeszcze 4 poprzednie pokolenia wilków porozumiewały się z ludźmi. Widzę twe oczy. Wierzę ci. Bracia i siostry! Zostawcie w spokoju z pradawnego rodu i jej towarzyszkę. Wilki sie wycofały. #12 Zaklinaczka W zamku dziewczyny zastanawiały się co robić. Jeśli czegoś nie wymyślą, Eleonora straci życie. A Rough? Nadal szorstka, ale mniej. Teraz postrzegała świat inaczej. Wiedziała, że Phoenix'owie nie rzucają słów na wiatr. ''Ro-'' Słuchaj mała. Nie odkryłyśmy daru. Ale wuja nie przekonamy. A wiemy, że go posiadasz. Potrzebny nam plan- ucieczki. Twojej ucieczki. Ja tu zostanę i wezmę na siebie WSZYSTKO... Rozumiesz? Jesteś moją przyjaciółką. Ale nie myśl, że będę ryczeć. Inaczej nie byłabym sobą. Mam już coś. ''Ja pogadam z naszymi psami. Skoro rozumiem wilki. Potem uciekniemy.W pelerynach. Znam się na walce, ale nie będzie potrzebna. Jakoś zwierzęta pomogą. Nikt ich nie podejrzewa. Potem zwiejemy w stronę lasu. Pogadam ze zwierzętami lasu. One jakoś zmylą. Potem biegniemy do przełęczy. Znajomy woźnica odwiezie nas do portu. Już wysłałam prywatnego gońca z wiadomością, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, ty i tak dotrzesz do portu i dostaniesz się na Berk. '' I chwyciła Eleonorę za rękę. Powtarzała jej, że zoadba o to, aby była bezpieczna. W lesie oczywiście biegli za nimi wojownicy. Zwierzęta leśne zmyliły tropy. Biegły przez las. Rough idealnie porozumiewała się ze zwierzętami, niczym zaklinacz węży. Jednak nadal miały kilku najlepszych wojaków Leopar'a na tzw. "ogonie" Wśród biegnących straży był doskonały, jeden z najwyśmienitszych łucznik. Zaczął puszczać strzały. Wszystkie dziwnie leciały w stronę Eleonory. Jedna prawie trafiła do celu? Zaraz prawie? Rough leżała na ziemi. Zatruta strzała przeszyła serce. Ostatnimi siły wymamrotała do zwierząt. Te zaczęły ciskać czym popadnie. ''Ro-'' El?- usta drżały w wysiłku, a ciało drgało w konwulsjach- Obiecaj, że dotrzesz do celu i się nie poddasz? Rozumiesz? Nie poddasz się. Ja, pamiętaj. Nie umrę. Nie zawsze będę żyć przekonasz się. Ale będę inna. Za chwilę siły witalne opuszczą moje ciało. I skonała. El się rozpłakała. Ta Eleonora nie była Rough.Była dziewczynką wrażliwą na wszystkie smutne wieści. I ta wywołała łzy. Łzy, które nigdy nie płynęły z jej oczu. Ale dziwne łzy. Innej konsystencji. Jak smocze. Oczy lśniły zieloną dzikością, a źrenice uformowały się w kreski. Nagle słowa Rough się potwierdziły. Słowa mądrej Ro. Jakaś szara smuga wyleciała z Rough. I umknęła. Nagle pojawił się piękny, szary wilk. To była Rough, ale teraz zamiast pięknych kruczoczarnych włosów, miała futro w szarym kolorze. A oczy lśniły metalem. Nagle wilk przemówił. -Jestem tym, czym miałam być od początku. I popchnął Eleonorę. Teraz obie szły przez las. Nagle dotarły do przełęczy. -Idź, ja zostaję tutaj z moją prawdziwą rodziną. #13 Kolej na list Tak! Udało się! Dotarła do końca przełęczy. Nieopodal czekał woźnica. List! Ma go. Teraz szła powolnym krokiem. Mężczyzna ją zobaczyłl. -Jestem Eleonora- przedstawiła się- Przysyła mnie Rough. Masz mnie zawieźć do portu.-pokazała mu list. On się zgodził. Teraz dziewczyna jechała przez różne tereny- od kolorowych i zielonych pól, po nieurodzajną jałową glebę i skały. Wreszcie zobaczyła port. Czekała tam nieduża łódź. O dziwo- jej kapitanem była ładna, szczupła i wysoka blondynka. -Jestem Sara. Wsiadaj na pokład. Pokaż ten list.- i zajęła się czytaniem listu. A brzmiał on dokładnie tak: '' Dominiku i Saro 16 dzień, miesiąc trzeci '' ''Polecam wam następujące zadanie, które macie bezsprzecznie wykonać. Władca Leopar ma o tym nic nie wiedzieć. '' Ta oto dziewczyna to Eleonora. Zagubiła się na wyspie, a my nie lubimy nieproszonych gości. Wyjątkowo pomogłam się przedostać jej przez las. Teraz Dominiku masz ją przewieźć do portu. Droga Saro teraz ty to czytasz. Masz ją zawieźć na niejaką wyspę Berk. I proszę was, bez dyskusji.'' '' Niech nie spadnie jej włos z głowy. Nie na darmo mnie tak zwą. '' '' Rough'' Po przeczytaniu listu wszystko było jasne dla Sary. Miała zawieźć tą dziewczynę na Berk. #14 Morze Morze było spokojne, jednak od zachodu zbierały się chmury. I przenosiły się. Póki co czas płynął miło w towarzystwie Sary. Ona była miła, pogodna i zawsze chętna do rozmowy. Sara: I jak jest na Berk? Fajnie? El-'' No cóż. Berk to zimna wyspa. Serca ludzi też są zimne. Oczywiście zdarzają się wyjątki. Dla mnie wszyscy są mili. Jestem zielarką- dużo pomagam. O Thorze! Aly! ''Sara-'' Kto to Aly? ''El-'' 16-latka. Zachorowała, a ja jej miałam pomóc. I wtedy mnie porwano. Który dziś jest? ''Sara-'' Dziś? 17 dzień trzeciego miesiąca roku. ''El-'' 13 dzień. O Odynie! Miałam ją zobaczyć a teraz? O THORZE! Dlaczego nie dałeś mi szansy jej zobaczyć. Dlaczegoś zesłał na mnie ten los. ''Sara-'' Tzn, że ta "Aly" mogła już umrzeć? O Baldurze, synu Odyna i Frigg. Och Eleonoro. Norny tak chciały. W ich boskich dłoniach nasze losy. Mówiłaś, że cię porwano? To Norny. W ich rękach nasz los. I następne 30 minut rejsu upłynęły na rozmowie... #15 Wyspa Fale zaczęły stopniowo się burzyć. Po kilku minutach były całkiem duże. To był sztorm. I to nie taki zwykły sztorm. Chwilę później nie dało sie zapanować nad statkiem. Fale uderzały, a woda wlewała sie na pokład. Dziewczyny nie miały dokąd uciec, a to był dopiero początek. Stopniowo sztorm się wzmagał. Fale sięgały już 7 metrów. Stopy ślizgały się po mokrych deskach. Z trudem trzymano się desek. Czarne chmury przesłoniły niebo. Ani promienia słońca, ani niebieskiego skrawka. Nagle Sara wypadła za burtę. Eleonora skoczyła za nową koleżanką do wody. Jednak sztorm nie wiadomo gdzie zaniósł dziewczynę. El bardzo się bała. Bo kto by się nia bał? Z tego szoku, wszystko runęło jej na głowę. W końcu w natłoku złych wiadomości zemdlała. Ok 30 minut później sztorm był nikły. Ale dziewczyna leżała na jakiejś plaży. Nadal nieprzytomna. Coś jej się śniło. Tymczasem Sara, też nieprzytomna, unosiła się na wodzie. Przynajmniej ona jak narazie dotarła do celu. Unosiła się bowiem w stronę Berk. Nikt na razie jej jednak nie dostrzegł, aby wyłowić. Natomiast wyspa na której leżała El, to wyspa bardzo niebezpieczna. Wyspa Zmiennoskrzydłych. #16 Tajemnicza Czwórka Eleonora szwędała się po wyspie. Nie zobaczyła jak dotąd nikogo. Nagle jej oczom ukazali się 4 mężczyźni. Na pewno byli rozbitkami. Dziewczyna schowała się w krzakach. Mężczyźni byli ubrani w śmieszne zbroje, hełmy z czerwonym włosiem. A przy sobie każdy miał piękny miecz i tarczę. -Ubi sumus?- powiedział jeden z nich. -Imperator, quid faciemus?- opowiedział drugi -Quaerere Lorem manducare. Et ædificamus ratis. Nos ad occidentem, ad proximam legionem. Et moveri malesuada. -Quod si quis in insulam vivet?- powiedział czwarty, ale sam do siebie El podążała w ukryciu za przybyszami. Gdyby była z nią Gothi. Ona na pewno wie co to za plemie. Przybysze podążali w głąb lasu, co było niemałym błędem. Tam bowiem miały legowisko najdziksze smoki w pobliżu Berk- zmiennoskrzydłe. Eleonora nie wiedziała gdzie się znajduje, inaczej nie szła za przybyszami. Głowy podniosły się do góry. W oczach było widać czujność. Coś zakłuca spokój. Ktoś tam idzie. Ofiary! Intruzi! Jaja w niebezpieczeństwie. Dziwni wojacy dotarli na polankę. Eleonora nadal siedziała w krzakach. Nagle sąsiednie zarośla dziwnie się poruszyły. Wśród drzew i krzaków bowiem maskowały się zmiennoskrzydłe. Nie zauważyły dziewczyny. Zajęte były ludźmi, którzy nie śmierdzieli jak wikingowie. I wyglądali zupełnie inaczej. Nagle smoki się ujawniły. Rzymianie stanęli w zwartym szeregu otoczeni przez dziwne istoty, rozjuszone i przestraszone. Naturalnie, ktoś musi zginąć. #17 BUM Rzymianie walczyli. Nagle zmiennoskrzydłe przestały się czaić. Zaczęły atakować. Pluły swoim śmiercionośny, zielonym kwasem. Jeden obcy stracił swój miecz. Drugi utracił tarczę. Ludzie bronili się, ale nie mieli szans z rozpuszczalnikiem. A zmiennoskrzydłe atakowały z nową mocą. Z nową energią. Eleonora oglądała walkę z krzaków. Nadal nikt jej nie zauważył. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że ona na pewno nie miałaby szans z przybyszami, a co do piero ze smokami. Pozostała więc na swoim dotychczasowym stanowisku, w nadziei, że będzie bezpieczna. Teraz żyło już tylko dwóch przybyszów. Jeden uciekł. Rzucił miecz. Narobił łomotu. Zmiennoskrzydłe nie popędziły za nim od razu. Użerały się z jednym przybyszem jeszcze przez 5 minut. W końcu go zabiły- biedak się rozpuścił. Ostatni żywy mężczyzna był na plaży. W ślad za nim ruszyły smoki. Gdy ten był w wodzie, jeden skrzydłochlast wyrzucił kwas. I bum! Wybuch nastąpił po 2 sekundach Pamiętaj, chemiku młody Nigdy nie wlewaj kwasu do wody Jednak przybysz nie zginął. Płynął dzielnie. Wyskrobał się na dryfujące drzwi, wziął deskę i starał się płynąć. A Eleonora to wszystko widziała. Teraz zaś wiedziała, że nie będzie tutaj bezbieczna. #18 Od upadku się zaczęło Dziewczyna obserwowała płynącego. Zagapiła się, przedreptała dwa kroki, na jej drodze stanął kamień. Upadła. Mocno uderzyła się w głowę. Bardzo mocno. Straciła przytomność. Czyjś oddech. To tylko sen. Sen na jawie. Eleonora powoli otworzyła swe zielone oczęta. Dziś, a właściwie teraz lekko przymglone. Pomału wstała i oparła się o skałę. Nagle, jakby z ziemi wyrósł, pojawił się zmiennoskrzydły. Patrzył dzikimi oczami na dziewczynę. Wymiana spojrzeń. Niebezpiecznie stworzenie spoglądało w oczy pustym wzrokiem. Zamruczało. Ale El tego nie usłyszała. Usłyszała. - Kim jesteś... Odpowiedziała, wg siebie po ludzku, ale po smoczemu -Jestem sierotą, która trafiła tu poprzez sztorm. Źrenice smoka się rozszerzyły. Nie pojmowało, jak to dziewczę potrafi operować jego językiem. To było niebywałe zdarzenie. Płynęłam statkiem. Nagle zaczął się sztorm. Był coraz potężniejszy. Ja i moja przyjaciółka ledwo się trzymałyśmy. Woda dostała się na pokład, deski namokły i stały się śliskie. Potem ona wypadła. Wskoczyłam za nią, ale nikogo nie zobaczyłam. To było dla mnie za dużo. Zemdlałam. Rano znalazłam się tu. Byli tu ci przybysze, których zabiłyście. Ja uciekłam. Chowałam się, ale nie byłam z nimi. Potem poszłam za uciekinierem. Potknęłam się, bo sie zagapiłam. Upadłam. Zemdlałam i straciłam przytomność. Aż w końcu obudziłaś mnie Ty! Tak brzmiało streszczenie zdarzeń wg. Eleonory. A gdy rozmawiała ze smokiem, jej źrenice się wydłużyły, a oczy lśniły jak smocze. #19 Moja Eleonora pytała się o różne rzeczy smoczycy. Nadała jej imię Minnie. Potem Eleonora zaczęła kolejną opowieść. Kiedy byłam mała, pani Miranda śpiewała mi piosenkę na dobranoc. Treść dotyczyła trochę Berk i trochę mnie uspiała ''Duży lód, w sercach chłód Nagły głód, życia trud To Berk Wyspa duża, nie jedna na niej kałuża A teraz śpij zanim burza Dziecko drogie, moja mała Gdy ty będziesz słodko spała Gothi czuwać obiecała Więc śpij, moja sierotko, śpij Gdy śnić ci się będzie słońce Lata będą gorące Słońce świecić palące To łudzące I kuszące Lecz to tylko sen A więc śpij Jutro gdy się obudzisz ktoś tu będzie zawsze i wszędzie z tobą duchem będzie Moja mała gwiazdo Śpij No i tak to leciało. Pani zawsze mi to śpiewała. Naprawdę to usypiało. I wierzyłam, ze ktoś czuwa. Zawsze wierzyłam. I wierzę teraz. Chociaż by Thor lub Odyn. Jednak zebrała myśli i się rozpłakała. Wysiągnęła przed siebie dłoń. Zmiennoskrzydła przysunęła łeb do gładkiej dłoni dziewczyny. Odtąd zaczęła się przyjaźń. #20 Leć Eleonora postanowiła. Koniecznie wraca na Berk. Mimo wszystko. Dosiadła Zmiennoskrzydłą. Ta nadal była trochę niepewna, ale ufała jeźdźczyni. Lot nie był długi. Na Berk dotarły już o zmierzchu, gdyż o zachodzie wyleciały. Wioska w nocy nie tętniła życiem. Dziewczyna wprowadziła swojego smoka do swojego domu. Ułożyła posłanie i sama się połorzyła. Zauważyła jednak, że w domu brakuje jej rzeczy. Rano wyszła i zapukała do wodza. Oczywiście otworzył on. El-'' Wodzu, po pierwsze nie jestem duchem. Po drugie- dlaczego wyniesiono moje rzeczy z domu? ''Stoick-'' Dziecko! Ty żyjesz. Cała wioska się martwiła. Uznaliśmy cię za martwą, więc wynieśliśmy twoje rzeczy. Wiemy o sztormie i czekaliśmy, aż gdzieś cię przeniesie, a my ci urządzimy pogrzeb. ''El-'' Skąd wiecie o sztormie, wodzu? ''Sara-'' Hej! Ja im opowiedziałam, myślałam, że nie żyjesz. Eleonora podbiegła do Sary i mocno ją uścisnęła. Nikt nie wiedział, jaka była szczęśliwa, że nic się nie stało tej blondynce. ''Stoick-'' Może opowiesz nam o swoich przygodach? ''El-'' Później, wodzu. Muszę coś załatwić. Eleonora poszła na skraj wioski. Musiała z kimś bardzo pilnie pomówić. Była winna, ale nie wiedziała, czy do tego doszło, czy nie. #21 Pretensje Eleonora pukała uparcie do drzwi tego domu. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Musiała. Nie było wyjścia. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. - Czego chcesz? -Muszę z nim porozmawiać. -Co sie z tobą działo?! - Mamo, co jest? Eleonora? Ty żyjesz? -Tak, żyję. Wtedy on wybiegł i mocno ją uścisnął. Tak bardzo za nią tęsknił. -Kocham cię, Eleonoro. Wybacz, że brakowało mi odwagi ale... -Ciii- i pocałowała go. Nagle El się ocknęła. - Gdzie twoja siostra? - Nie żyje! - odpowiedziała w pretensjach matka Aro. - To twoja wina! Gdyby nie twoje zniknięcie, ona by jeszcze żyła. - Wy nic nie rozumiecie- zaczęła kłótnię El- NIe wiecie co się ze mną działo. Nie wiecie nic. Też się obwiniam, ale wiem, że nie powinnam. To nie ode mnie zależy.- i uciekła z płaczem #22 Przez łzy - Ja poprostu nie wiem... czy, czy oni nas będą tolerować. A, a-a-a on? Nie sta-stanął w mo-mojej obro-onie! Nie wiem co robić. Poradź coś! Pro-pro-prosze! Czy to naprawdę moja wi-wi-wina? Sama już nie wiem co my-myśleć. Poradź coś kochana. Gothi na kartce namalowała jakieś znaki. - Pójść do niego? Ale ja? Ja mam przed nim się płaszczyć? Niedoczekanie jego. O nie. Ja chyba się stąd wyprowadzę. To nie ma sensu. Chcę zostać z tobą, ale nie wytrzymam. Tych pretensji. Wiesz jak to jest? Obwiniają cię i wmawiają, że przez ciebie ktoś umarł. I w końcu sam zaczynasz w to wierzyć. Wierzyć, że kogoś uśmierciłeś. Na początku rozmowy dziewczyna płakała. Później krzyczała z furią, potem o śmierci też płakała. A Gothi słuchała. I myślała. - Co jej poradzić? Biedne dziecko. A przecież nic nie zrobiła. Nie chcę, żeby wyjeżdżała. Jest dla mnie jak córka. Zawsze taka dla mnie była. Napisała karteczkę - Dziękuję, że chociaż ty, Gothi nie wmawiasz mi, że to moja wina. To mi pomogło. Dziewczynie teraz przyszła do głowy pewna myśl. Nie wiadomo, czy coś pomoże, ale szanse wynoszą 50%. Może ta decyzja przywróci jej dobre imię? W razie czego Gothi o wszystkim zaświadczy. Gdy dziewczyna wychodziła, natknęła się na Aro. -Muszę El z tobą pogadać - Nie mam czasu. Przyjdź potem- powiedziała to trochę zgryźliwie i zamroziła go wzrokiem #23 Wodzu Eleonora pukała do domu wodza. Otworzył Czkawka. ''Czkawka-'' Jednak żyjesz. - uśmiechnął się- Coś się stało? ''El-'' Nie, ale muszę pogadać z wodzem. Jest w domu? ''Czkawka-'' Nie, ale za chwile wróci. ''El-'' Mogę wejść? ''Czkawka-'' Tak, jasne. Przepraszam. W domu. ''Czkawka-'' O czym chcesz pogadać z moim tatą? ''El-'' Chcę powiedzieć, jak było i czemu mnie nie było. Może odzyskam dobre imię. ''Czkawka-'' No tak. Teraz ludzie postrzegają cię inaczej. A matka Aro na dźwięk twojego imienia po prostu... Dym jej idzie z nosa. Wtem wchodzi Stoick. ''Czkawka-'' Eleonora chce ci opowiedzieć jak było. Z tym jej zniknięciem. Chce odzyskać dobre imie. ''Stocik-'' Opowiadaj ''El-'' Otóż w nocy ktoś mnie porwał. Myślałam, że to tylko sen. Ale gdy się obudziłam, byłam w wozie. Jechała ze mną dziewczyna. Okazało się, że ona mnie porwała. Była bratanicą jakiegoś Leopara z Phoenix'ów. Zanim jechałyśmy, op owiedziała mi swoją hist. Że wuj bardzo ją kocha. I wgl. Potem przyprowadzili mnie przed jego oblicze. Pytał mnie, czy jestem zaklinaczką. Ale nic nie wiedziałam. Kazał mnie zabrać swojej bratanicy. No i zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się. Ona ułożyła plan ucieczki. Okazało się, że rozmawia ona ze zwierzętami. Więc uciekłyśmy. Niestety. Biegły za nami straże. Ona poświęciła się dla mnie. Dała list dla przewoźników i przemieniła się w wilka. Potem biegła ze mną aż do końca lasu. Potem przeszłam kawałek i spotakałam woźnicę. Dałam mu list. On przeczytał. Zawiózł mnie do portu. Potem odebtała mnie Sara. Podczas sztormu ona wpadła do waody, a ja skoczyłam za nią. To dla mnie za dużo. Zemdlałam. Znalazłam się na wyspie zmiennoskrzydłych. Oswoiłam jednego. Wróciłam tu. ''Stoick-'' Fascynujące. A jakieś dowody? ''El-'' Poprzednich nocy nawiedzały mnie sny. Gothi je przetłumaczyła. I oznaczały, że coś mi się stanie. I zapomniałam dodać, że potrafię rozmawiać ze smokami. Jej oczy zabłyszczały dzikością. I to nieludzką. Nigdy żadne ludzkie oczy by tak nie zabłyszczały. ''Stoick-'' Niebywałe. Ale na potwierdzenie. Czkawka idź po Gothi. Ona to potwierdzi. Wkrótce okazało się, że El mówiła prawdę. #24 Och, Eleonoro! Dziewczyna wychodziła z chatki wodza. Żyła w nadziei, że odzyska dobre imię. I wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Ale jeśli nawet odzyskałaby dobrą sławę, nigdy nie będzie takiego życia, jakie wiodła jeszcze tydzień temu. ''Aro- ''El, ja... Chciałem cie prosić... Czy mi wybaczysz? Przepraszam, że nie przeciwstawiłem się twojej mamie... Ale... ''El-'' No nie wiem... Czy ona ci wyprała mózg? Że ty się nie potrafisz przeciwstawić? Nie stanąłeś w mojej obronie. Tylko najzupełniej stałeś. Tak się zachowuje osoba, która kocha? Nie sądze... ''Aro-''El, ale ja... ''El-'' Nie chcę tego słuchać. Wybacz, ale dziś nie mam ochoty na słuchanie wyjaśnień. Nie wiem, czy chce tracić łzy... Przyjdź jutro. Ale nic ci nie gwarantuje. Wątpię, czy ty się zmienisz... Żegnaj ''Aro- ''(po cichu) Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem... ''El-'' (w oburzeniu)- A jak? Myślałeś, że po tym wszystkim wpadnę ci w ramiona? Wybacz, ale to nie tą dziewczynę spotkałeś. Niedość to nie jest moja wina, stałeś i słuchałeś. Nie pobiegłeś za mną! Myślałam, że jesteś zupełnie inny. Ale nie! Nie. Mogłam się tego spodziewać. A teraz żegnaj. Przyjdź jutro. Ale nie wiem czy ci wybaczę. I odeszła, pełna gniewu i oschłości. Jeszcze nigdy El nie była tak zdecydowana i jednocześnie tak rozczarowana. Nie spodziewała się tego, zwłaszcza po Aro. Teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że go po prostu przeceniła. Nie bała się spojrzeć w oczy prawdy- naprawdę go przeceniła. Tymczasem on nadal stał w zdumieniu. Nie wierzył, że to Eleonora. Nie wierzył, że to ta dziewczyna! Nie spodziewał się po niej takiej reakcji. Nawet nie domyślił się, czego od niego tak naprawdę oczekiwała. #25 Niespodziewane ''El-'' Nie. Nie będę z tobą. Jednakże przyjmę twoje przeprosiny. Ale nas nie było i doszłam do wniosku, że nigdy nie będzie. Wiem. Wiem, że cię po prostu ko... ko... ''Aro-'' Kochasz? ''El-'' Gdzie tam! Po prostu ko... kompletnie cie przeceniałam. W moich oczach, aż do przedwczoraj, byłeś ideałem. Jednak ideały nie istnieją. A teraz wyjdź. ''Aro-'' Ale... ''El-'' Żadnego ale. Masz wyjść i koniec. Nie będę do ciebie żywić ani przyjaźni, ani nienawiści. Po prostu- dla mnie nieistniejesz. Będę cię unikać. Ciebie i twojej rodziny. W nocy El postanowiła opuścić wyspę. Wiedziała, że gdy zostanie, zaczną się pretensje. Zaczną obgadywać. O nie. Nie dopuści do tego. Rzeczy- spakowane. Ryby dla Minnie- też. Odleciały na wyspę oddaloną o milę od Berk. Tam zamieszkały. Razem. El postanowiła tresować smoki. Wolała żyć z nimi niż z ludźmi. Bo ludzie to większe potwory niż smoki. Rządni zysku i zniszczenia. Ogarnięci chciwością. I dobrze to wiemy. ''KONIEC Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania